docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Going On?
"What's Going On?" is an original Doc McStuffins song. It normally appears in stories in which "Time for Your Checkup" is not performed, beginning in the show's second season. This song is usually sung if a character notices another character acting different in a negative way, like if the character on the receiving end is acting excessively scared when they were previously very brave (e.g. Like in "Think Pink", Chilly was afraid to show Doc himself pink or in "Gooooooal!", Sir Kirby was afraid to tell Doc about his hurt arm), acting less competent, seeming sad, seeming tongue-tied, acting like they want to hide (and that is not normal), (e.g. Like in "Top Lamb", after Lambie played with the new kitchen set and injured herself, she hid it from Doc.), acting like they want to tell a lie (e.g. like in "Chilly and the Dude" and "Nurse's Office" Chilly tries to lie on Doc), or not wanting to do something they ordinarily really like (e.g. Doc not wanting to fix a toy or Lambie not wanting to cuddle and wanting to quit working at the Nursery at the Toy Hospital or Moo-Moo not wanting to do ballet). The song itself consists of a greeting (Hey), a general inquiry of what is happening (what's going on), an inquiry of what bad thing might be happening (Tell me/us what's wrong/Tell me/us what's bothering you), a reassurance (You're gonna be fine/ I know there's something we/I can do), An instruction to reveal anything hidden (Got something on your mind don't you keep it inside) and a note on the possibility of them not knowing what is wrong (It might not be clear and that's why I'm/we're here). Lyrics 'The Wicked King and the Mean Queen' Doc: Hey, what's going on? Tell us what's wrong I know there's something we can do The Wicked King: It might not be clear, and that's why I'm here Tell me what's bothering you Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell us what's wrong What's going on? 'Doc's Busy Day' Hallie: Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there's something we can do It might not be clear and that's why I'm here Tell me what's bothering you Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell me what's wrong What's going on? 'Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap' Sproingo Boingo: Hey, what's going on? Tell us what's wrong We know there's something we can do Stuffy: It may not be clear, and that's why we're here Tell us what's bothering you Both: Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell us what's wrong What's going on? 'Rockstar Ruby and the Toys' Doc: Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there's something we can do Lambie: It might not be clear, and that's why I'm here Tell me what's bothering you Both: Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell us what's wrong What's going on? 'A Day Without Cuddles' Chilly: Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong Sir Kirby: I know there's something we can do Stuffy: It might not be clear. That's why I'm here. Sir Kirby: Tell me what's bothering you All Three: Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell us what's wrong What's going on? 'Doc's Dream Team' Lambie: Hey, what's going on? Tell us what's wrong All Toys: We know there's something we can do. It might not be clear, and that's why we're here Tell us what's bothering you Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey tell us what's wrong What's going on? 'A Giant Save' Lambie: Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there's something we can do It might not be clear, and that's why I'm here Tell me what's bothering you Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell me what's wrong What's going on? 'Going for Broke' Awesome Guy: Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there's something I can do It might not be clear, that's why I'm here Tell me what's bothering you Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell me what's wrong What's going on? Toys in Space Stuffy: Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there's something I can do It might not be clear, that's why I'm here Tell me what's bothering you Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside You're gonna be fine Hey, tell me what's wrong What's going on? Episodes where it's sung *Bronty's Twisted Tail *Think Pink *Karate Kangaroos *Big Head Hallie *Rosie the Rescuer *Take Your Doc to Work Day *Chilly and the Dude *The Wicked King and the Mean Queen *Doc's Busy Day *Hide and Eek! *Hazel Has a Sleepover *Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap *Commander No *Rockstar Ruby and the Toys *A Day Without Cuddles! *Boxed In *Top Lamb *Doc's Dream Team *Queen of Thrones *Swimmer's Belly *Nurse's Office *Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo *Mind Over Matter *Goal! *Blast Off to the Unknown! *A Giant Save *Runaway Love (cameo) *Night Night, Lala *Sleepless in Stuffyland *Going for Broke *Night Shift *Made to Be a Nurse *Camille Gets Over The Hump *Waddly's Huggy Overload *First Responders to the Rescue *Whole Lotta Hula *Visiting Hours *The Pet Rescue Team *Toys in Space *Stuffy's Safari The Things Toys Didn't Want to Tell Doc Until the Song Performs *'Bronty's Twisted Tail' - Bronty was afraid to tell Doc about his tail. * Think Pink - Chilly was afraid to show Doc and his friends that he was now pink. * Karate Kangaroos - Doc wants to know why Angus didn't want to play Karate Kangaroos with Sidney. * Big Head Hallie - Doc wanted to know why Hallie was feeling very sad. * Rosie the Rescuer - Doc wanted to know why Rosie wanted to go home and not play rescue anymore. * Take Your Doc to Work Day - Doc wanted to know why Curly Q was not acting like herself. * Chilly and the Dude - Doc wanted to know why Chilly was feeling very sad and wanted to go in the winter basket. * The Wicked King and the Mean Queen - Doc and The Wicked King both want to know if Queen Amina was alright after she fell. * Doc's Busy Day - Hallie wanted to know why Doc didn't want to fix toys and was feeling so stressed out about it. * Hide and Eek! - Doc wanted to know why Charlie Monster was upset. * Hazel Has a Sleepover - Hazel was afraid to tell Doc about her trunk. * Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap - Stuffy and Sproingo Boingo both want to know why The Wicked King didn't want to win the medals anymore. * Commander No - Doc wanted to know why Commander Crush didn't want to play with Gloria the Gorilla. * Rockstar Ruby and the Toys - Doc and Lambie both want to know why Rockstar Ruby wasn't acting her normal self and crying. * A Day Without Cuddles - Stuffy, Chilly and Sir Kirby (along with the other toys) all want to know why Lambie didn't want to give cuddles on International Cuddle Day. * Boxed In -Flora dosen't want to get out of her box. * Top Lamb - Doc wants to know why Lambie is upset and not acting her normal self. * Doc's Dream Team - Lambie and the other toys want to know why Doc wasn't okay and all scared. * Queen of Thrones - Doc wanted to know why Queen Amina was crying. * Swimmer's Belly - Doc wanted to know why Lambie was upset. * Nurse's Office - Chilly was afraid to tell Doc about his fake illnesses and his problems in class. * Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo - Doc wanted to know why Moo-Moo didn't want to do Ballet anymore. * Mind Over Matter -Saltwater Sponge is not special then Commander Crush. * Goal! - Sir Kirby was afraid to tell Doc about his arm. * Blast Off to the Unknown! -Star Blazer Zero is sad that he is moving away. * A Giant Save - Lambie wants to know why Gillian was sad and crying. * Runaway Love - Doc wants to know why Lambie left the nursery, but Lambie stops the song. * Night Night, Lala - Doc wants to know why Lala was with the other baby toys, and not at the baby crib. * Sleepless in Stuffyland - Doc wants to know why Stuffy was still wide-awake and not asleep. * Going for Broke - Awesome Guy wanted to know why the other toys don't want to play games with him. * Night Shift - Doc wants to know why Lambie quit working in the nursery and was leaving. * Made to Be a Nurse - Doc wants to know why Hallie left the hospital and was trying to find another job. * Camille Gets Over The Hump - Doc wanted to know why Camille kept running away. *'Waddly's Huggy Overload' - Doc wants to know why Waddly was sad and crying. *'First Responders to the Rescue' - The boy Dev was afraid to admit to Doc that he felt scared and helpless in the face of the storm threatening McStuffinsville. *'Whole Lotta Hula '- Leilani is sad when she is homesick. *'Visiting Hours '- Star Blazer Zero is scared at the hospital. *'The Pet Rescue Team '- Doc wants to know why Stuffy is feeling really depressed after . *'Toys in Space' - Stuffy wants to know why Chilly is feeling worried and scared after . *'Stuffy's Safari' - Doc wants to know why Stuffy is going to Dragon Mountain all by himself and being so stubborn about not letting her and the other toys go with him. Trivia *Doc sings this song in most episodes. In some episodes other characters sing it. *The Wicked King sings it with Doc in "The Wicked King and the Mean Queen". *Hallie sings it in "Doc's Busy Day". *Stuffy and Sproingo Boingo sang it in "Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap". *Lambie sings it with Doc in "Rockstar Ruby and the Toys". *Stuffy, Chilly and Sir Kirby sang it in "A Day Without Cuddles!". *Lambie and the other toys sang it in "Doc's Dream Team" *Lambie sang it in "A Giant Save". *Awesome Guy sang it in "Going for Broke". *Stuffy sang it "Toys in Space". *In Season 3, this song was rerecorded when Laya DeLeon Hayes replaced Kiara Muhammad for voicing Doc. *Doc's performance in "Top Lamb" is much more muted and gentle than normal, to try to comfort Lambie, and that's the beginning of that version of that song for some more certain episodes. Episodes besides "Top Lamb" where the song was muted and gentle were: **Queen of Thrones **Blast Off to the Unknown **Night Night, Lala **Sleepless in Stuffyland **Night Shift **Waddly's Huggy Overload **First Responders to the Rescue **Whole Lotta Hula *In "Runaway Love", Lambie stopped the song by telling Doc that there was no time for a song. *Oddly enough some episodes may have the song performed even if some toys had something that make them hurt or affect how they felt, but some hide the boo boo from Doc until she sings the song, and "I Feel Better" wasn't performed. Like in "Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo", when Moo-Moo accidentally got ripped, she didn't want to tell Doc why she didn't want to do Ballet anymore. *In Season 2, the song was performed in 15 episodes. In Season 3, it was performed 15 episodes too. But in Season 4, it was performed in 7 episodes. *Although in episodes where "Time for Your Checkup" wasn't performed because of this song, it was still performed in its sister episode like in "Think Pink", "What's Going On" was performed, and in "You Foose, You Lose", "Time for Your Checkup" was performed. *Doc sang it in all Season 4 episodes. Gallery Rockstar Ruby and the Toys 014.jpg Lambie, hallie and chilly sing hey what's going on.jpg Doc singing what's going on.jpg Doc sings what's going on to moo moo .jpg What's going on runaway love.jpg Doc sings what's going on to lambie.jpg What's going on song made to be a nurse.jpg Camille Gets Over the Hump 031.jpg What's going on waddly's huggy overload.jpg The Pet Rescue Team Image 033.jpg Stuffy's Safari 110.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by doc Category:Songs sung by hallie Category:Songs sung by lambie Category:Songs sung by stuffy Category:Doc McStuffins Songs Category:Songs sung by chilly Category:Original Songs Category:Peaceful Songs Category:Songs sung by sir kirby Category:Episodes about Officer Pete Category:Songs sung by the Wicked King Category:Songs sung by the wicked king